Starting All Over Again
by ISBAluver14
Summary: The year is 2034, and it's been twenty-two years since the New Directions graduated from William McKinley High School. After many years, they have decided to finally come back to their roots. This time, they've brought their children! Will the New Generation be able to have their own high school experience, or relive their parents years? Rating may go up!
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

Jordan Schuester walked down the halls with a huge grin on his face. After graduating from NYADA, he was back at William McKinley High. Why, do you ask? Because he's back to coach the glee club! Jordan was also the drama teacher, and was getting a fair amount of pay. Especially since Figgins retired, and there was a new principal, who had made the school wealthy. He stopped in the principal's office, and smiled, "Hey Beau."

The new principal, Beau Rainerr, glanced away from his computer, "Hey Jordan, how is your first day?" He kindly asked the twenty-four year old man.

"It's great. The latte machine is amazing. I never knew coffee could be that good." Jordan held up his full glass of coffee.

Before the two could continue their conversation, Robin Sylvester stormed into the room, "Beau! Why the hell are my cheerios telling me that you're reopening glee club?" The twenty-five year old coach shouted.

Beau stood up and cracked his shoulders, "Because I reopened glee club. I've got the money to fund both clubs, and more trophies means more popularity for the school. So I decided, why not?" He shrugged, running a hand through his dark hair.

Robin looked away from Beau, "Who's this?" She asked sharply.

"This is Jordan Schuester. He's our new drama teacher and glee club coach." Jordan's gaze came up from his coffee, and onto Robin.

"Oh my god." Robin put her fingers on her temples and shut her brown eyes, "Please don't tell me this is SpongeHair SquareChin Jr?" She groaned.

Jordan's green eyes narrowed, "Um I find that slightly offensive." He spoke up.

"No one cares Buttchin." Her eyes snapped open, "This means war." Robin said lowly, before pulling a Rachel Berry Storm Out.

"Should I be afraid?" Jordan gulped nervously.

Beau shook his head, "No, Robin won't pull anything if she wants to keep this job." He replied, sitting back down.

Jordan nodded, "Alright then. Thanks Beau." He thanked the principal before walking out.

The twenty-four year old sighed. This was going to be an interesting year. He could just feel it.


	2. Final Cast List

**Rainerr's:**

Beau Tyler Rainerr-41-Principal (Tyler Hoechlin)

Charlotte Alexis Rainerr-40-Model (Carrie Underwood)

Evan Tanner Rainerr-Junior (Evan Geislman)

Eric Beau Rainerr-Sophomore (Burkley Duffeild)

**Lopez-Pierce's:**

Brittany Lopez-Pierce-41-Owns a dance studio (Heather Morris)

Santana Lopez-Pierce-41-Is part of a successful law firm (Naya Rivera)

Dominic Enrique Lopez-Pierce-Junior (Taylor Lautner)

Adonis Miguel Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (River Viiperi)

Adrianna Maya Lopez-Pierce-Sophomore (Camilla Cabello)

**Weston's:**

Brody Weston-44-Actor (Dean Geyer)

Rachel Weston-41-Broadway Star/Starlight Productions co-Owner (Lea Michele)

Jonathan Abraham Weston-Senior (Drew Roy)

Gwenyth Olivia Weston-Junior (Lily Collins)

Bryan Foster Weston-Sophomore (2009 Justin Bieber)

**St. James's:**

Jesse St. James-43-Vocal Adrenaline Coach (Jonathan Groff)

Harmony St. James-39-Starlight Productions co-Owner (Lindsay Pearce)

Jyre Alexander St. James-Junior (Nicholas Hoult) *Twin

Lyric Michael St. James-Junior (Nicholas Hoult) *Twin

**Hummel-Anderson's:**

Kurt Hummel-Anderson-41-Fashion Designer (Chris Colfer)

Blaine Hummel-Anderson-40-Singer/Songwriter (Darren Criss)

Hannah Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson-Junior (Shenae Grimes)

Theodore Alvin Hummel-Anderson-Sophomore (Logan Lerman)

Maxine Lively Hummel-Anderson-Freshman (Young Nina Dobrev)

**Evans:**

Sam Evans-40-Comic Book Designer (Chord Overstreet)

Quinn Evans-41-Real Estate Agent (Dianna Agron)

Matilda Elizabeth Evans-Junior (Amber Heard)

Zachary Leon Evans-Sophomore (Mitch Hewer)

Isabella Judy Evans-Freshman (Jamie Lynn Spears)

**Abrams:**

Artie Abrams-40-Director (Kevin McHale)

Sugar Abrams-40-Interior Designer (Vanessa Lengies)

Luke Michael Abrams-Junior (Alex Pettyfer)

Carter Jensen Abrams-Sophomore (Debby Ryan)

**Puckerman's:**

Jake Puckerman-38-Race car driver (Jacob Artist)

Marley Puckerman-38-Nutritionist (Melissa Benoist)

Scott Elijah Puckerman-Sophomore (Taylor Lautner) *Twin

Tessa Millie Puckerman-Sophomore (Misty Copeland) *Twin

Isabella Etta Puckerman-Freshman (Carly Rose Sonenclar)

**Rutherford's:**

Matt Rutherford-41-Dance studio owner (Dijon Talton)

Mercedes Rutherford-41 (Amber Riley)

Michelle Whitney Rutherford-Sophomore (KeKe Palmer)


	3. Hello, Good Morning

Starting school on a cold and rainy Monday just dropped the students already low enthusiasm. In Lima, Ohio it was already colder than average, so with the windy and rainy weather it was practically freezing! With the wind whipping, it turned raindrops into prickling nails and drove everyone inside. This weather was dreary, and a majority of the students were ready to go home and crawl back under the covers. This was not the ideal first day.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Bryan Weston skated through the halls on his new carver skateboard. His parents had gotten it for him, and it was his prized possession. Since Brody was originally from California, the Weston family had vacationed there that summer. During their two week stay Bryan and his older siblings, Gwen and Jon, had learned how to surf. Jon wasn't very good at it, Gwen was decent, but Bryan excelled at it. When they got back Brody realized that Bryan missed the beaches. Brody still wanted Bryan to remember how to surf, so he bought his youngest son the carver board.

Bryan was nearly at his locker when he saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had dark brown hair and warm brown eyes that were covered by glasses. The sophomore was distracted by her beauty and ran into an open locker. He immediately whacked his head and fell backwards. "Ow fuck!" Bryan grumbled, examining his body to make sure nothing was broken.

The dark haired girl walked over to him with a concerned look on her face. She bent down to face him, "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Bryan nodded and flipped his golden brown hair, "Yeah I'm fine. I just kinda whacked my head against the locker. No big deal."

"How'd you fall?" She asked, brushing a lock of dark hair out of her face. "And are you sure you're okay? You've got a huge bump on the top of your head."

The youngest Weston shrugged off his injury, and smiled charmingly at the girl. Everyone claimed that Bryan had the same charming smile as his father, "I'm perfectly fine." He reassured her, "And I fell because I was staring at you. Like, I was so dazed by your prettiness, that I ran into a locker." Bryan smirked slightly.

She blushed slightly. No guy really called her pretty. Well, except the boys in her family. "Um thanks. No one really calls me pretty." She mumbled.

"Well those people are idiots. I'm Bryan Weston by the way." He stood up and flicked his hair out of his face, and held out his hand.

The dark haired girl grabbed his hand, and he easily pulled her up. "I'm Bella Puckerman." She replied, smiling at Bryan.

"Bella? That name suits you. It's the feminine version of beautiful in Italian. A pretty name for a pretty girl." He grinned with a cute half smile. Bryan was known for being the incredibly charming child in the family.

Bella was really impressed with Bryan. He was different than most guys. She could tell he was one of the popular kids, but seemed to be a lot sweeter than the average popular boy. "Thank you." She said quietly, "Are you going to the beginning of the year assembly?"

Bryan shrugged his shoulders, "I wasn't planning on it, but if you go then I'll go." He put his skateboard in his backpack and turned to face her, "Do you know where the gym is?"

"No, actually I don't. I'm a freshman. Do you?" Bella replied, hoping he would know where he's going.

"Yeah. I'm a sophomore. I definitely know where I'm going. Follow me." The two took off down the halls, heading towards the gym. People were giving Bryan weird looks for talking to someone so much lower on the popular scale. Bryan was supposed to be hanging out with the jocks and cheerios, but he honestly couldn't care less.

The two arrived in the gym just as the assembly started. Bryan saw his friends sitting in the way back, and they waved at him. "Uh my friends are back there. Where are you gonna sit?"

Bella pointed to her older sister, Tessa, "My older sister is sitting in the front row, so I'll go sit with her."

Bryan nodded, "All right. So wait for me outside the gym when this is over. I'll show you where your classes are."

"Okay thanks." The freshman gave him one last smile before going to sit with her older sister.

The golden haired teen watched her go before going to sit with his friends, "What are you doing talking to Kosher-chino's little sister? Apparently they're losers." Bryan's friend, Eric Rainerr, whispered in his ear.

Bryan chuckled and punched his friend in the arm, "Dude, that's mean. But seriously, I think her little sister is really pretty." Eric rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to tell Scott that you're bashing on his sisters?" Bryan threatened, referring to Scott Puckerman, who was very protective of his siblings.

"No way. Dude, that guy scares the crap out of me. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but boy does he intimidate the hell out of me!" Eric's dark brown eyes widened as he saw Scott walk up the stairs, "Oh crap here he comes!" The blonde haired boy dove behind Bryan.

"Hey Bry." Scott greeted, sitting next to the boy. Like Bryan and Eric, Scott was a sophomore, but was a lot taller and stockier than the two. Scott was a football player while Eric and Bryan were lacrosse players.

Bryan smiled and high-fived Scott, "Hey man, how was your summer?"

Scott shrugged nonchalantly, "It was pretty uneventful. We went to the Outer Banks for the 4 of July. I got stung by a jellyfish. It really hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I know," The shorter sophomore nodded sympathetically, "I got stung by one when I was in California."

"You know what's weird?" Bryan shook his head and Scott continued, "That jellyfish aren't actually jelly or fish. Like what the heck? Why are they called jellyfish then?" He threw his hands out in confusion.

Bryan chuckled under his breath and patted Scott's shoulder, "I don't know man, I don't know."

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Eric's honey colored eyes peered over some random freshman's shoulders. He was spying on Bryan and Scott, and waiting for Scott to leave. The tan sophomore may have been the one and only person that Eric feared.

"Eric? What in the world are you doing?" Adrianna Lopez-Pierce asked from behind him.

The blonde haired boy turned around with nervous grin on his face, "Oh h-hey Adrian." He tried to lean against one of the bleachers, but his arm slipped, making him fall. He scrambled back up and leant against the back wall.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" She asked again with a bored look on her face, "All I saw was you looking over a freshman's shoulder and you were staring at Bryan and Scott."

Eric laughed, "Well, you see, funny story. Here's the thing: Um, Bryan and I were talking because we're best friends and stuff. Then Scott came over, and I'm kinda terrified of him. He reminds of like a great big bear. If Scott was a bear then he'd be a black bear. You know, because of his hair? But he's like harmless so he wouldn't be a bad bear, he'd be like a gentle bear-" He rambled before Adrian cut him off.

She rolled her dark brown eyes, "Eric, did you have an extra bowl of stupid this morning?" Adrian patted his shoulders, making the other cheerios giggle.

"Aren't you just the comedian?" Eric retorted sarcastically.

"Aw look at you trying to be sarcastic, isn't that cute." Adrian cooed, ruffling his hair.

Eric shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "Aw Adrian, I missed your since of humor. I actually thought about you all summer, a lot of things reminded me of you." He admitted with a sly smirk.

"Like?" The dark haired girl prompted.

The blonde's smirk grew bigger, "You see I worked at the zoo most of the summer, so there were a lot of reminders in the ape section."

Adrian scowled and slapped Eric upside the head, "You're an asshole." She snapped.

"You asked, so I answered." He shrugged and turned away.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Izzy Evans sat on the bleachers with her best friend, Max Hummel-Anderson. The two girls were waiting for the assembly to start and were extremely bored.

"So Max, how was your summer?" Izzy asked, looking at her newly polished purple nails.

Max adjusted her thick, black rimmed glasses, "It was pretty good. My dads took us down south to visit our Uncle Finn."

"Why didn't Finn move back to Lima when the rest of the New Directions alum moved back? I know my dad really misses him. He and Finn used to be really good friends." The blonde haired girl asked curiously.

Max shrugged, not knowing the reason. She had heard her dads arguing about it a few times, but had never heard enough, "I have absolutely no idea. I'd like him to come back as well."

Izzy decided it was time to change the subject since it had gotten awkward, "So..." She began, "Do you think anyone is cute?"

"Izzy, it's the first day of school. I haven't met like anyone." The dark haired freshman replied with a sigh. "I mean I guess Bryan Weston or Eric Rainerr. You?"

The youngest Evans nodded eagerly, "Yeah. Adonis Lopez-Pierce. Oh my God talk about hotness." She sighed dreamily.

Max gave her a look that said, _"Are you insane?" _She shook her head, "Are you insane? Donnie Lopez-Pierce? The school bad boy?" She leaned in closer, "I heard he's been to juvie." Max whispered.

Izzy nodded with a dreamy look, "I know, and I find that really attractive."

"Does he know who you are?" Max replied, looking at her schedule to find she had math next bell. Sweet, her favorite subject!

"No, unfortunately not." Her face fell into a dejected look.

Max put her hands on Izzy's shoulder, "Well, you should start by being his friend first. Or attempting to be his friend, since he's not the chatterbox."

Izzy threw her arms around the dark haired girl, "Thank you so much Max! This is why we're best friends. When you have a crush I'll make sure to find you a boyfriend."

The youngest Hummel-Anderson giggled, "Thanks Iz. I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Izzy nodded, and Max continued, "Now we need to shut up and let Principal Rainerr talk."

Izzy gave her a mock salute, "Yes m'am!"

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Gwen Weston and Matty Evans sat in the way back of the gym, whispering as Principal Rainerr talked.

"What do you think about Principal Rainerr so far?" Matty whispered to Gwen, who was rolling her soccer ball on the floor. The two juniors were the girls soccer team captains, and had led the team to two championships.

Gwen shrugged and continued to focus on the soccer ball, "I don't know. He seems pretty chill and easy going. He promised that he'd change the school around, so I hope he means the girls sports. You?"

"He seems like a really good principal. Definitely better than Figgins. Not to mention, Principal Rainerr isn't like super old and is actually kind of attractive." Matty replied evenly.

"Who's attractive? Me?" Evan Rainerr walked up the steps and sat next to them.

Matty gave Evan a grossed out look, "Ew why would anyone think you're hot?" She retorted.

The blonde haired boy gave her a shocked look, "Are you blind? Do you not see all this?" Evan gestured to himself.

"Yeah, I see a guy who's full on himself and is an idiot. Is that what you see?" The blonde haired girl scoffed.

Evan rolled his dark blue eyes, "Yeah no. Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but every girl in school wants me."

"Every girl but me."

"I'm glad."

"So am I."

With that Evan walked off and Matty smirked.

Gwen gave her a look, "Did you really have to be so mean to Evan? He's a nice guy."

"He's an idiot."

Gwen rolled her dark brown eyes, "He can be sweet at times."

"Yeah at times." Matty sighed.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Theo Hummel-Anderson sat closer towards the front of the gym. He made a mental note of where all the exits were in case of an emergency. He took a book out of his satchel, and also grabbed a pen. He buried his nose in the book and was startled when two people sat down.

"Hey little bro!" His older sister, Hannah, greeted.

Her best friend, Jon Weston, was with her, "Hey Teddy." Since Jon had known Theo since he was little, Theo was always Teddy to Jon.

Theo marked his page before tucking his book away, "Hey guys. Why are you here? This isn't mandatory for seniors and juniors."

"If we come we miss first period, so we decided, 'Why not?'" Jon answered with a smirk on his face.

Hannah nodded in agreement, "Yeah I'm missing history and Jon's missing math. The two most boring subjects."

The younger Hummel-Anderson chuckled, "Always you two. Trying to figure out someway of getting out of class."

"You know us. The terrible two." Jon slung an arm around Hannah's shoulders, making her laugh.

Theo rolled his bright blue eyes playfully, "You two are losers."

"Don't make me throw you in the dumpster Teddy." Jon joked.

"Whatever Jon." Theo teased.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Michelle Rutherford and Tessa Puckerman were sitting on the bleachers when Bella approached them. "Hey Bells!" Tessa greeted.

"Hey Tess, hey Michelle." Bella smiled softly, and sat down with them.

"How was your first day?" Michelle asked the freshman.

Bella smiled, remembering Bryan, "Good I met someone." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Both girls leaned forward, "Who?" They asked at the same time.

"Bryanweston." She mumbled quickly.

"Who?" Michele raised an eyebrow.

Bella's cheeks got redder, "Bryan Weston."

Both sophomores gave each other a smirk, "Aw Bells has a crush on Bryan. That's so cute!" Tessa squealed.

"But there's an issue." Michelle stated, "He's gay."

Bella's face was a full on tomato by then. "Really?" The two nodded, "Dangit!"

The two sophomores burst out laughing, "We're just kidding Bella. He's not gay. I think you should go for it. You two would be cute together." Tessa hugged her sister.

"Yeah do it." Michelle joined in on the hug, and the three girls began to laugh again.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Lyric St. James sat with two people he never imagined he'd be sitting with. Dominic Lopez-Pierce and Luke Abrams. They were the complete opposites of him. Dominic was loud and Luke was a jock.

"So Ricky, what do you think about glee club? Dominic and I are joining this year. Do you want to join with us?" Luke asked, checking his watch.

Finally! A topic he liked Music, "Yeah, glee club sounds like fun." Ricky managed a slight smile.

"Yeah I'm joining because my dad suggested it. Why are you two joining?" Luke said.

Dominic shrugged, "I'm an amazing performer."

"My mom suggested it." Ricky said quietly.

Luke wrapped an arm around Ricky's shoulders, "Come on Rick! You've gotta to be louder than that! Open up!" He exclaimed, shaking the boy slightly.

"Dude, let him be. We'll get Ricky to open up eventually." Dominic smirked, high-fiving his best friend.

"We sure as hell will!" Luke cheered with a grin.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Carter Abrams sat by herself, isolated away from the crowd. She wasn't a big people person and preferred being by herself. She was quite shocked when Jyre St. James sat down next to her. After hearing about Jyre's reputation last year, Carter wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hey Carter, you look mighty fine today." He gave her the most charming grin she had ever seen.

The sophomore stood up and rolled her eyes, "You see Jyre, that would mean a lot if it wasn't coming from someone like you." She said sarcastically and walked away.

Jyre sat there with a look of shock on his face. Did someone just say no to him? That never happened! He was Jyre Alexander St. James for god's sake!

"Aw did someone just say no to little Jyre?" The school badasses, Zach Evans and Adonis Lopez-Pierce, walked by.

Donnie punched Zach in the arm, "I bet he's in shock right now."

"This is why Carter is one of our best friends." The two fist-bumped with identical smirks.

Jyre rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to be shown up by two sophomores, "Look sophomores, she didn't say no to me. She said that it would mean a lot if it didn't come from me."

The duo burst out laughing, "Dude, that's even worse."

Jyre was left standing there like an idiot. Did he just make more of a fool of himself than needed? Yes, yes he did.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Jordan walked down the halls, towards the choir room, and stopped by the glee club list. He was extremely surprised when he saw all the names on the list. He thought maybe one or two people would sign up, but he saw at least twenty names on there!

**Evan Rainerr**

**Dominic Lopez-Pierce**

**Jonathan Abrams**

**Jyre St. James**

**Hannah Hummel-Anderson**

**Matty Evans**

**Luke Abrams**

**Scott Puckerman**

**Michelle Rutherford**

**Eric Rainerr**

**Adrian Lopez-Pierce**

**Gwen Weston**

**Ricky St. James**

**Theodore Hummel-Anderson**

**Zach Evans**

**Carter Abrams**

**Tessa Puckerman**

**Bryan Weston **

**Bella Puckerman**

**Max Hummel-Anderson**

**Izzy Evans**

**Adonis Lopez-Pierce -_-**

Jordan was extremely excited. He had twenty-two names on the list! This year was going to be great!

* * *

**That was chapter 1...I hope you liked it :) please review and leave me your thoughts/suggestions. Reviews keep me going. Also, if anyone has a polyvore my username is surfergirly11. Check it out!**


	4. Auditions Pt 1

Jordan sat in the auditorium waiting for auditions to start. He was sitting all by himself at the table, and had his list ready. These auditions were going to be fun.

"Adrian Lopez-Pierce." He called into the microphone.

The dark haired cheerio sauntered onto the stage, looking exactly like her mami. "Hi, I'm Adrian Lopez-Pierce and I'm singing Back to Black by Amy Winehouse." She smirked, cuing the band.

_He left no time to regret_

_Kept his lips wet_

_With his same old safe bet_

_Me and my head high_

_And my tears dry_

_Get on without my guy_

_You went back to what you knew_

_So far removed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track_

_My odds are stacked_

_I'll go back to black_

A smirk appeared on her face as the band played her song. Every night when she was little, Santana would sing this song to her. This became their song, and Adrian had perfected it.

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to..._

_I go back to us_

_I love you much_

_It's not enough_

_You love blow and I love puff_

_And life is like a pipe_

_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

The sophomore sounded exactly like Santana while she sang. It was like Santana was standing behind the curtain, and Adrian was mouthing the words. For a sophomore, she was quite impressive.

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_Black, black, black, black, black, black, black,_

_I go back to_

_I go back to_

Jordan had never actually heard Santana sang, but after hearing his father's stories he knew she was amazing. He had seen pictures of the Latina, and knew Adrian looked exactly like her. From hearing what Adrian was like at school, he knew she resembled her mami.

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_We only said good-bye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to black_

Once she finished, Adrian beamed proudly. She knew she had rocked the song, and knew Jordan was impressed as well.

Jordan clapped for the girl, "Great job Adrian. I hope to see you on Monday."

She nodded with a satisfied smile, "You sure will Coach Schue." Adrian flashed him the peace sign, and went to sit in the back of the auditorium.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Jordan looked at the list, and saw Bryan's name on the list. This kid was in his drama class, and was known for being quite the charmer. He was also full of talent, and knowing who his parents were, Jordan wouldn't expect anything else.

"Bryan Weston." He said through the microphone.

The golden haired boy walked onto the stage with a cocky grin, "Hey Mr. Schue. What's up?"

Jordan chuckled, "What are you singing Bryan?"

"Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber, but I wanna dedicate it to someone. So will Bella Puckerman come out here?" Bryan flicked the hair out of his face.

Bella walked onto the stage blushing furiously, "What are you doing?" She muttered to him.

"Just wait." He whispered back, "AV dudes! Band! Let's go!" Bryan grinned.

_Oh, no,_

_oh, no, oh_

_They say that hate has been sent_

_So let loose the talk of love (of love, of love)_

_Before they outlaw the kiss_

_Baby, give me one last hug_

_There's a dream that I've been chasing_

_Want so badly for it to be reality._

_And when you hold my hand_

_And I understand that it's meant to be._

_'cause baby when you're with me..._

The lights dimmed and turned into a light blue color. It made it look like the two were underwater. Bryan was singing and goofing around, making Bella blush. This kid was full of charm and talent. Exactly like his father.

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven (came by and took me to heaven)_

_'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better (I don't want you to go, oh no, so)_

_[Chorus:]_

_Let the music blast_

_We gonna do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on_

_They don't matter at all_

_'cause this life's too long_

_And this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure_

_That I'll never let you go_

_I got my favorite girl_

_Not feelin', no pain, no fear_

_Don't have a care in the world_

_Why would I when you are here?_

_There's a moment I've been chasing_

_And I finally caught it out on this floor._

_Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation_

_By taking a chance and more, oh no, because..._

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven (came by and took me to heaven)_

_'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better (I don't want you to go, oh no, so)_

Jordan's jaw was nearly on the floor after hearing Bryan's voice. It was raspy but had a boyish quality to it. He knew all the girls would swoon at it, and thought Bryan would be quite an asset for the glee club.

_[Chorus]_

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven (came by and took me to heaven, girl)_

_'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better (I don't want you to go, oh no, so)_

_Take my hand_

_Let's just dance_

_Watch my feet_

_Follow me_

_Don't be scared,_

_Girl I'm here_

_If you didn't know,_

_This is love_

He grabbed Bella's hand, and led her into a waltz. Bryan twirled her around, and pulled her close. One of her hands was in his, while the other was on his shoulder. One of Bryan's hands was on her waist, while the other was holding hers. The two lightly danced across the floor.

_Let the music blast_

_We gonna do our dance_

_Praise the doubters on_

_They don't matter at all (oh, baby)_

_'cause this life's too long_

_And this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure_

_That I'll never let you go_

_So don't fear._

_Don't you worry about a thing._

_I am here, by you (I'll never let you go)_

_Don't shed a tear._

_Whenever you need me,_

_I'll be here (I'll never let you go)_

_Oh no, oh no, oh... (I'll never let you go)_

_Oh no, oh no, oh... (I'll never let you go)_

Once it was over, Bryan let her go. He took a rose out of his jacket pocket, and got down on one knee, "So Bells, I've known you since like Monday, so about five days. But anyway, I like you a lot, and was wondering if you would go out with me?" He asked nervously.

Bella grinned happily, "Of course I'll go out with you!" She exclaimed.

Bryan beamed and hugged Bella. He easily picked her up and spun her around.

Jordan clapped, startling the two, "Great job Bryan. Be here on Monday at four."

"Yessir!" Bryan gave him a mock salute, and jumped off the stage.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

"Bella, since you're already on stage, would you like to go?" Jordan asked the freshman.

The dark haired girl nodded shyly, "Sure. Am I allowed to play an instrument while doing this?" She asked.

Jordan nodded, "Of course. Pick away!" He exclaimed.

Bella picked up an electric guitar, "I'm gonna sing Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen." She began to strum the guitar, and opened her mouth.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

For a freshman, her voice was amazing! It was like she was a completely different person. Her voice was angelic and had an old soul quality to it. She sounded like Marley, but younger.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Bryan watched his girlfriend with wide eyes. He thought he was talented, but she blew him away. Bryan knew she was born into the performing family, but didn't know she was this amazing. She was a freaking musical prodigy!

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Jordan was gaping at the freshman. He hadn't seen that much talent in a while, and he went to NYADA for gods sake! He knew Bella would definitely get a scholarship when she was older because she was just that talented.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

Jordan stood up and applauded for Bella. She set the guitar down, and walked back to the microphone.

"I'm speechless. See you at four on Monday." He beamed, making Bella smile.

"Of course." She smiled softly, and went to sit with Bryan.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Eric was the next person to audition. He plastered his signature smirk on his face and walked onto the stage. He saw Adrian staring at him with disgust, and he winked at her.

"Hey I'm singing Rocketeer with Evan. Can we audition as a duet?" He asked as Evan walked on stage.

Jordan smiled at the two, "Sure. Have fun."

The two smirked at each other before starting.

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

Eric started off the song, and was sitting by the piano. No one knew he could play, and it came as a shock to them. Having a man that was hot and could play instruments was a great combination.

_Where we go, we don't need roads_

_And where we stop nobody knows_

_To the stars if you really want it_

_Got a jetpack with your name on it_

_Above the clouds and the atmosphere_

_Say the words and we outta here_

_Hold my hand if you feeling scared_

_We're flying up, up outta here_

Evan rapped this part with skill. For a junior, it seemed like he had years worth of talent. He did it so flawlessly. And again, Evan was hot as well making it even better.

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_

_Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks_

_Girl, your always on my mind_

_Got my head up in the sky_

_And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless_

_Yeah, where we at? only few have known_

_Were on some next level, super Mario_

_I hope this works out, cardio_

_Until then let's fly_

_Geronimo_

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take me hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly_

_Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before_

_But I ain't never seen a face like yours_

_You make me feel like I can touch the planets_

_You want the moon girl, watch me grab it_

_See, I ain't ever seen a star this close_

_You got me stuck by the way you glow_

_I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh_

The two rapped and sang the last chorus together, proving how talented they really were. It seemed like they were full of talent, and their voices mixed together like honey. Those two definitely knew how to charm people.

_Here we go, come with me_

_There's a world out there that we should see_

_Take my hand, close your eyes_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer_

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_

_Up, up here we go, go_

_Where we stop nobody knows_

Jordan clapped loudly for the two. Before he could open his mouth, the two cut him off.

"Don't worry coach. We know. Be there at four." Eric smirked.

"We got this." Evan added, high-fiving his younger brother.

Boy were those two full of themselves.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Jordan glanced at his list, and saw that Jyre St. James was up next. With his parents, Jordan expected this boy to be full of talent.

"Jyre St. James!" He called.

The junior walked onto the stage with a smug grin on his face, "Hey. I'm singing Walk Over Me by the All American Rejects." He announced as the guitar started to play.

_(Hmm, so tell me about your mother)_

_Doctor, doctor_

_Could you please just give me somethin' for the state I'm in_

_I'm having trouble and society believe I got it wrong again_

_I'm one month sober I don't think I'm getting over my predicament_

_But if I jumped out of the window what would she say_

Jyre rolled his eyes as he sang. He honestly didn't want to be here. The only reason he was here, was because his parents wanted him to bond with Ricky.

_It's not on me, it's all on you_

_We can't deny the things we do_

_I can't believe her pretty feet walked over me_

_All over me_

_Help me, help me doc_

_It seems to be an awful lot for me to understand_

_I know I'm not a specimen,_

_The troubles and the mess I'm in_

_I should be dead_

_He said, let's all start think_

_That you've had all your fun_

_It's time to be a man_

_So you better quit your bitchin_

_Think about what the people would say_

The junior looked at Jordan. He saw that the teacher was quite impressed with Jyre's talent, and he smirked. Jyre knew he was amazing and didn't need to be told.

_It's not on me, it's all on you_

_I can't prescribe what you want me to_

_You need some sleep, you better leave_

_You walked over me_

_All over me_

_Wait until tomorrow, and it's gone_

_So long_

_Wait until tomorrow, so long_

_It's gone_

_Wait until tomorrow_

_You beg and steal and borrow till it's gone_

_(He don't got a lot but he's got all he needs)_

_I need someone to love_

_(And all he's got well it's all that he needs)_

_Somebody help me cause I could hear the voices in the tube_

_To get me through anything I do and anything will do good by me_

_A little pill, a little thrill, should I take it I think I will_

_And anything will do good so as long as it's always too good_

_Either way I don't give a damn what you people all say_

_All now boy_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Jordan was amazed with this boy's talent. He had seen a clip of Jesse singing at Nationals, and knew that Jyre would be a mini him.

_It's not on me, it's all on you_

_I can't deny the things I do_

_I can't believe her pretty feet walked over me_

_All over me_

_It's not on me, it's all on you_

_There comes a time to speak the truth_

_So you can see me when I leave_

_Walk over you_

_All over you_

Once finished, Jyre waited for Jordan to say something.

The youngest Schuester smiled at Jyre, "Fantastic job Jyre! I hope to see you on Monday."

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Ricky watched his brother perform. Jyre rocked it, and Ricky hoped he would do that good.

"Ricky St. James." Jordan called into the microphone.

The younger twin took a deep breath, and walked onto stage, "Hey I'm singing Say Somethin by Austin Mahone."

_I see you walk by_

_Extra fly_

_Baby where you going?_

_Can I roll? (Is it cool if I come with you, baby?)_

_Livin' beach life_

_Feelin' right_

_You're the hottest everybody knows_

_Oh oh_

Ricky was incredibly nervous as he began singing. His nerves were visible in his singing, and it seemed as though Jordan could tell that he was nervous. This made him even more nervous. What if he choked and didn't get in?

_Burnin' up, burnin' up_

_Show 'em what you got_

_Yeah you got it baby_

_Let it show_

_Uh ha_

_Turn it up, turn it up_

_Let me know what's up_

_Don't just stand there_

_Girl, I gotta know_

_Uh ha_

_Say somethin'_

_If you're feelin' the vibe_

_Say somethin'_

_Baby don't be so shy_

_Say somethin'_

_Cause you're all in my head like_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Say somethin'_

_Cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say somethin'_

_Cause you're driving me wild_

_Say somethin'_

_The way you're working it baby_

_It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When we talk, girl, fireworks_

_Something like the 4th of July_

_You're super hot_

_Fire hot_

_Something like the sun in the sky (pretty hot babe)_

_Burnin' up, burnin' up_

_Show 'em what you got_

_Yeah you got it baby_

_Let it show_

_Uh ha_

_Turn it up, turn it up_

_Let me know what's up_

_Don't just stand there_

_Girl, I gotta know_

As the song went on, Ricky's nerves slowly faded away. He zoned out the audience, and focused solely on the performance. Doing this, caused his voice to strengthen and his performance to improve.

_Say somethin'_

_If you're feelin' the vibe_

_Say somethin'_

_Baby don't be so shy_

_Say somethin'_

_Cause you're all in my head like_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Say somethin'_

_Cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say somethin'_

_Cause you're driving me wild_

_Say somethin'_

_The way you're working it baby_

_It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_Hey baby_

_Tell me something lady_

_I gotta know what's up_

_I gotta know it right now_

_Hey baby_

_Tell me something lady_

_I gotta know what's up_

_I gotta know it right now_

Jordan was extremely impressed with Ricky's voice. He was surprised when the younger twins' nerves went away, and his voice became stronger. This proved that not just Jyre had an amazing voice in the St. James family.

_Say somethin'_

_If you're feelin' the vibe_

_Say somethin'_

_Baby don't be so shy_

_Say somethin'_

_Cause you're all in my head like_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Say somethin'_

_Cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say somethin'_

_Cause you're driving me wild_

_Say somethin'_

_The way you're working it baby_

_It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh yeah_

Ricky gave a quick bow, making Jordan chuckle, "Great job Ricky! You're in! I hope to see you on Monday!" The teacher exclaimed.

Ricky nodded eagerly, "Definitely."

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Matty was the next person to go on stage. She really wasn't into the whole glee club thing, but the auditions seemed exciting and her family was doing it, so she didn't really have a choice.

The blonde confidently walked onto the stage with a killer smirk on her face, "Hey I'm singing Til the Casket Drops by ZZ Ward." She announced, cuing the band.

_It was the coldest night of the year,_

_Snow-covered street lamps and Belvedere,_

_The moon was just a sliver,_

_The light was fading,_

_The war was on its way,_

_And we were waiting,_

_You asked me how long I'd stay by your side,_

_So I answered with only just one reply,_

_Till the casket drops,_

_Till my dying day,_

_Till my heartbeat stops,_

_Till my legs just break,_

_Whoa, oh, whoa,_

_whoa, whoa, oh,_

_Whoa, whoa, oh,_

_Till the casket drops,_

The blonde had a raspy quality, making her voice sound seductive and fantastic at the same time. Matty continued smirking because she knew her voice was amazing, but she was modest about it.

_A house made out of glass will surely shatter,_

_So we built a fortress of red bricks and ladders,_

_The ground, it started shaking,_

_The bombs are falling,_

_We could've walked away,_

_We had a warning,_

_You asked me how long I'd stay by your side,_

_So I answered with only just one reply,_

As Jordan watched Matty, he grew more and more impressed. At first, he knew the blonde was great, but she continued to impress him.

_Till the casket drops,_

_Till my dying day,_

_Till my heartbeat stops,_

_Till my legs just break,_

_Whoa, oh, whoa,_

_whoa, whoa, oh,_

_Whoa, whoa, oh,_

_Till the casket drops,_

_So lay your burden down, baby,_

_Lead me out the door,_

_We can't escape this ricochet,_

_I'm ready for this war,_

As the song neared the end, Matty gave it her all. She incorporated her dancing skills into the song, and impressed the hell out of Jordan.

_So lay your burden down, baby,_

_Lead me out the door,_

_We can't escape this ricochet,_

_I'm ready for this war,_

_Till the casket drops,_

_Till my dying day,_

_Till my heartbeat stops,_

_Till my legs just break,_

_Till the casket drops,_

_Till my dying day,_

_Till my heartbeat stops,_

_Till my legs just break,_

_Whoa, oh, whoa,_

_whoa, whoa, oh,_

_Whoa, whoa, oh,_

_Till the casket drops._

Once the song finished, Jordan stood up from his desk and applauded, "Great job Matty. See you on Monday." He grinned.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Adonis stood backstage with an unenthusiastic look on his face. He was waiting for his name to be called so he could audition, then leave.

"Adonis Lopez-Pierce." Jordan called.

The blonde sighed, and reluctantly walked on stage, "I'm singing This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race." He stated.

_I am an arms dealer_

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_

_And don't really care which side wins_

_As long as the room keeps singing_

_That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

He began the song with a rather reluctant look on his face. He didn't want to be here. He'd rather be anywhere else. The only reason Adonis was here, was because it was either join glee club or correctional summer school.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_I'm not a shoulder to cry on_

_But I digress_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

He really wasn't enjoying this. Adonis knew he had talent, but he didn't want to be in the Nude Erections. It was a waste of his time, and he couldn't care less if he got in or not. Actually, he needed to get in so he would do good but not be a big participator.

_I wrote the gospel on giving up_

_(You look pretty sinking)_

_But the real bombshells have already sunk_

_(Prima donnas of the gutter)_

_At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep_

_Crashing not like heaps of cars*,_

_No, more like p-p-p-parties_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This bandwagon's full_

_Please, catch another_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

_Yeahh..._

_Whoa-ohh_

_All the boys who the dance floor didn't love_

_And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough_

_Sing, until your lungs give out_

Jordan had never seen someone look like they were having less fun. Adonis looked bored, and like he didn't want to be there. Though he was an amazing singer, would it kill him to have more enthusiasm?

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_(Now you)_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_(Wear out the groove)_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_(Sing out loud)_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_(Oh, oh)_

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

_I'm a leading man_

_And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,_

_Oh so intricate_

Jordan clapped as Adonis finished, "Great job Adonis. See you Monday."

"Maybe." The blonde shrugged, walking off stage.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

As Scott walked onto the stage, he nearly tripped over his own feet. This boy was an avid football player, but outside the field he could barely walk without stumbling. He grabbed a guitar and smiled at Jordan, "Hi! I'm singing Always Look on the Bright Side of Life." He began strumming and started singing.

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad_

_Other things just make you swear and curse_

_When you're chewing on life's gristle, don't grumble give a whistle_

_This will help things turn out for the best_

This song completely fit Scott's personality. He was a bright and sunny child, and always looked on the bright side of life. It was one of his best traits.

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_Always look on the right side of life_

_If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten_

_And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing_

_When you're feeling in the dumps, don't be silly, chumps_

_Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing_

_So, always look on the bright side of death_

_Just before you draw your terminal breath_

Jordan chuckled as Scott sang. He didn't have this boy for class, but he had heard many stories about him. It was pretty funny how clumsy Scott was. Though he was clumsy, his voice was incredible!

_Life's a counterfeit and when you look at it_

_Life's a laugh and death's the joke, it's true_

_You see, it's all a show, keep them laughing as you go_

_Just remember the last laugh is on you_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_And always look on the right side of life_

_Always look on the bright side of life_

_And always look on the right side of life_

Once he finished, Scott finally did trip as he tried to put the guitar away. He tripped and fell over the stand, and quickly stood up as he furiously blushed.

"Great job Scott. I'll see you on Monday."

Scott nodded eagerly, "Okay! See you then."

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Theo nervously walked onto the stage. He was always the shy boy in the corner, and had never had the stage completely to himself. It was an unknown feeling.

Jordan interrupted the boy's daze, "What are you singing Theo?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, "Um sorry. I'm singing Run Away With Me by Aaron Tveit." He said quietly.

_Let me catch my breath._

_This is really hard._

_If I start to look like I'm sweating, well_

_it's 'cause I am._

_I'm not good with words._

_But that's nothing new._

_Still I have to try to explain what I will do_

_With you._

_With you._

_Run away with me._

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

This shy boy had an amazing voice! It was like he was a completely different person when he sang. It was like all of his shyness melted away when he sang.

_Run away with me._

_Texas in the summer is cool._

_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac_

_Looking back,_

_Sam, you're ready,let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Get the car packed and throw me the key._

_Run away with me._

_Sam, I know it's fast._

_I'm in love with you._

_Sam, it's crazy, but Sam, I'm crazier for you._

_I have these plans._

_Sam, I have these plans_

_Of a house that we build on a bay_

_When we run away._

As Theo sang, he got more comfortable on stage. He shook away any thought of doubt, and told himself that he would rock the song.

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

_Run away with me._

_Alabama heat – sign me up._

_We'll be on the road like some country song._

_Won't be long._

_Sam, you're ready._

_Let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Get the car packed and throw me the key._

_Run away with me._

_I'm not trying to make you a wife here,_

_I'm not trying to tie you down._

_I'm just saying there may be a life here –_

_A new one as soon as we run,_

_Just as soon as we run._

_Run away_

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

Jordan practically gaped at the boy. He couldn't believe that Theo was this talented. Since Theo was so shy, no one expected him to have this powerful of a voice. He seemed stronger on stage than he was in school.

_Run away with me._

_Mississippi mud – watch me slide._

_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac,_

_Looking back._

_Sam, you're ready, Sam_

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Run away with me._

_California dreams here we come_

_Romeo is calling for Juliet_

_Ready, set_

_Sam, you're ready._

_Let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Say the word and I'm already there!_

_Run away with me._

Theo finished with a soft smile on his face. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and looked at Jordan for approval.

"Amazing job Theo! Please tell me you'll be here on Monday." Jordan exclaimed excitedly.

Theo grinned, "Of course Mr. Schue. See you then."

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Max watched Theo perform. She wanted to do as well as him, or hopefully better. As she waited, she observed a few things about him. Like the way he drummed his fingers on his pants leg. The youngest Hummel-Anderson had never realized this about her brother. He had a few nervous traits, but Max had never asked him why he was so jumpy. Now, she was determined to figure it out.

As Theo walked backstage, Max smiled, "Good job."

He responded with, "Good luck."

Max walked onto the stage, "Hi, I'm Max Hummel-Anderson, and I'm singing Shark in the Water by VV Brown."

_Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
Feeling so lost, ticking you off  
Now boy, you know me well  
Said, I'm that kind of feeling  
That kind of soft, that kind of silly  
But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth  
And words come out, words come out like_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon_

Max had a fantastic voice, her soprano voice was loud and clear, and it sounded marvelous.

_High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry  
Rabbit out of the hat, yes, so that's why I'm bringing  
Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me  
It wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
I can't help, I can't help myself_

Jordan enjoyed the freshman's performance, she was hitting all the notes and her voice was in tune. She was truly amazing.

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon_

_(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do)  
(Better be soon)  
(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do [x2])_

_Right is right  
Rules are rules  
This is more like April Fool's  
I'm just winding you up, oh  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Please don't make too much of it  
It ain't that serious_

Max let herself go and just sang the lyrics. When she sang, Max wasn't the genius nerdy freak. She was just Max, the girl who loved to sing.

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
You better get here soon_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon_

Jordan clapped loudly for Max, "Welcome to the New Directions Max."

Max beamed proudly, this was wear she belonged.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Michelle took a deep breath before walking onto the stage. Her parents were amazing performers, and she hoped she would do that well.

"Hi! I'm singing Fairytale by Sara Bareilles." She announced with a smile.

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor_

_She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store_

_'Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore_

_And she forgets why she came here_

As the song began, Michelle had an unreadable look on her face. It was like she had tons of emotion, but was trying to hide it.

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame_

_She says, "None for you, dear Prince, I'm tired today_

_I'd rather sleep my whole life away_

_Than have you keep me from dreaming"_

_'Cause I don't care for your fairytales_

_You're so worried 'bout the maiden_

_Though you know she's only waiting_

_On the next best thing, next best thing_

_Snow White is doing dishes again_

_'Cause what else could you do with seven itty-bitty men?_

_Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend_

_Says, "Would you meet me at midnight?"_

Her angelic voice rang out through the auditorium. It wasn't surprising that this girl was Mercedes daughter. They both had a raw quality to their voices.

_The tall blond lets out a cry of despair_

_Says, "Would've cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair_

_I'll have to find another tower somewhere_

_Keep away from the windows"_

_'Cause I don't care for your fairytales_

_You're so worried 'bout the maiden_

_Though you know she's only waiting_

_On the next best thing, next best thing_

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom_

_Man made up a story, said that I should believe him_

_Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

_But I don't want the next best thing_

Jordan was speechless at how talented the sophomore was. He had heard great voices and she was definitely one of them.

_So I sing, I hold my head down_

_And I break these walls 'round me_

_Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

_I don't care for your fairytales_

_You're so worried 'bout the maiden_

_Though you know she's only waiting_

_On the next best thing_

_I don't care, I don't care_

_You worry 'bout the maiden_

_Though you know she's only waiting_

_Spent her whole life being graded_

_On the sanctity of patience_

_And a dumb appreciation_

_But the story needs some mending_

_And a better happy ending_

_'Cause I don't want the next best thing_

_No, no, I don't want the next best thing_

Michelle smiled at Jordan, "How did I do?" She asked.

"Fantastic! See you on Monday!" He exclaimed.

**~ ~ ~Starting All Over Again~ ~ ~**

Both of her siblings had did great jobs, and Hannah hoped to do just that as well.

"Hannah Hummel-Anderson!" Jordan said through the microphone.

With a deep breath, Hannah stepped into the spotlight, "Hi, I'm singing Fidelity by Regina Spektor." She said cuing the band.

_(Shake it up)_

_I never loved nobody fully_

_Always one foot on the ground_

_And by protecting my heart truly_

_I got lost in the sounds_

_I hear in my mind_

_All these voices_

_I hear in my mind all these words_

_I hear in my mind all this music_

The girl had an amazing voice. She had a soft and angelic voice, and it was great! She sounded beautiful!

_And it breaks my heart_

_And it breaks my heart_

_And it breaks my heart_

_It breaks my heart_

_And suppose I never ever met you_

_Suppose we never fell in love_

_Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft_

_Suppose I never ever saw you_

_Suppose we never ever called_

_Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall_

_Just to break my fall_

_Just to break my fall_

_Break my fall_

_Break my fall_

_All my friends say that of course its gonna get better_

_Gonna get better_

_Better better better better_

_Better better better_

Hannah grinned as she sang, music was one of the things she loved the most. It was a true passion of hers.

_I never love nobody fully_

_Always one foot on the ground_

_And by protecting by heart truly_

_I got lost_

_In the sounds_

_I hear in my mind_

_All these voices_

_I hear in my mind all these words_

_I hear in my mind_

_All this music_

_And it breaks my heart_

_It breaks my heart_

Jordan enjoyed the voice out of Hannah, he didn't really know the girl very well but he knew she was good.

_I hear in my mind all of these voices_

_I hear in my mind all of these words_

_I hear in my mind all of this music_

_Breaks my_

_Heart_

_Breaks my heart_

"Hannah, you're in!" Jordan announced, "Next is..."

* * *

**Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. I have a polyvore and tumblr now. My polyvore is surfergirly11 and my tumblr is isbaluver14 . tumblr . com (just take out the spaces). The links are also on my profile page. On my tumblr you can ask me or the characters any questions. Please review, and tell me what you think about this chapter, and what you want to happen in upcoming ones. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
